


Friends?

by bechloeisgay



Category: Pitch Perfect (Movies)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-10
Updated: 2019-05-10
Packaged: 2020-02-29 13:26:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 17
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18779173
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bechloeisgay/pseuds/bechloeisgay
Summary: Okay so, this isn't a story. But please read this through.I really want to see if some or us could possibly be friends? I'm talking about the people who write/read Bechloe fics. I have no friends who do and I would love to just have friends who do ship Bechloe. So I know this is dumb, but seems to be the only way i can figure out how to reach out on this site.





	Friends?

Twitter: llihybbagg

If you want to talk any other way, I'd be down to figure that out.


End file.
